publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Advisory Neighborhood Commission
Advisory Neighborhood Commissions are bodies of local governmentin Washington, D.C. They consider a wide range of policies and programs affecting their neighborhoods, including traffic, parking, recreation, street improvements, liquor licenses, zoning, economic development, police protection, sanitation and trash collection, and the District's annual budget. In each of these areas, the intent of the ANC legislation is to ensure input from an advisory board that is made up of the residents of the neighborhoods that are directly affected by government action. The ANC’s are the body of government with the closest official ties to the people in a neighborhood. The ANC’s present their positions and recommendations on issues to various District government agencies, the Executive Branch, and the Council. They also present testimony to independent agencies, boards, and commissions, usually under the rules of procedure specific to those entities. By law, the ANC’s may also present their positions to Federal agencies. Commissioners serve two year terms and receive no salary. Each Commissioner represents approximately 2,000 residents in his or her Single Member District (SMD) area. Membership and Qualifications Each ANC Commissioner is nominated and elected by the registered voters who reside in the same Single Member District as the candidate. The ANC Commissioner is an unsalaried official who represents his or her neighborhood community (single member district) on the Advisory Neighborhood Commission. In order to hold the office of Advisory Neighborhood Commissioner, an individual must meet the following qualifications: Be a registered voter in the District, as defined by DC Code Section 1-1001.02; Have resided in the Single Member District from which nominated continuously for the 60 day period immediately preceding the day on which the nominating petition is filed; and hold no other public office. Commissioner Oath of Office Commissioners must swear or affirm the following oath prior to taking office: I, (name), having been duly elected as a Commissioner of the ADVISORY NEIGHBORHOOD COMMISSION OF THE DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA do solemnly swear or affirm that: I, (name), will support and defend the Constitution of the United States; that I will perform such duties as may be assigned to me as a member of said COMMISSION to the best of my ability without fear or favor; that I will exercise my best judgment and will consider each matter before me from the viewpoint of the best interest of the District of Columbia as a whole; and that I will faithfully discharge said duties, SO HELP ME GOD. Commissions with their Neighborhoods Ward 1 * 1A - Columbia Heights, Pleasant Plains * 1B - Cardozo, Howard University, Le Droit Park, Shaw * 1C - Adams Morgan, Kalorama Heights, Lanier Heights, Western U Street * 1D - Mount Pleasant Ward 2 * 2A - Foggy Bottom, West End * 2B - Dupont Circle * 2C - Blagden Alley, Chinatown, Logan Circle, Mount Vernon Square, Shaw * 2D - Kalorama, Sheridan * 2E - Burleith, Georgetown, Hillandale * 2F - Logan Circle Ward 3 * 3B - Cathedral Heights, Glover Park * 3C - Cathedral Heights, Cleveland Park, Massachusetts Heights, McLean Gardens, Woodley Park * 3D - American University, Foxhall, Kent, The Palisades, Spring Valley, Wesley Heights * 3E - American University Park, Friendship Heights, Tenleytown * 3F - Forest Hills, North Cleveland Park, Tenleytown * 3/4G - Chevy Chase Ward 4 * 4A - Brightwood, Colonial Village, Crestwood, Shepherd Park, 16th Street Heights * 4B - Brightwood, Lamond-Riggs, Manor Park, Riggs Park, South Manor Park, Takoma * 4C - Columbia Heights, Crestwood, Petworth, 16th Street Heights * 4D - Petworth Ward 5 * 5A - Brookland, Fort Lincoln, Michigan Park, North Michigan Park, University Heights, Woodridge * 5B - Arboretum, Brentwood, Brookland, Carver, Langdon, Langston, Ivy City, Trinidad * 5C - Bloomingdale, Eckington, Edgewood Ward 6 * 6A - North Lincoln Park, Rosedale, Stanton Park * 6B - Barney Circle, Capitol Hill, Eastern Market * 6C - Near Northeast, Penn Quarter, Union Station * 6D - Carrollsburg, Fort McNair, Navy Yard, Near Southwest/Southeast, Waterfront Ward 7 * 7A - Fort Dupont, Greenway, River Terrace * 7B - Fairfax Village, Hillcrest, Penn Branch, Randle Highlands * 7C - Burrville, Deanwood, Grant Park, Lincoln Heights * 7D - Eastland Gardens, Kenilworth, Kingman Park, Mayfair * 7E - Benning Heights, Capitol View, Fort Davis, Marshall Heights Ward 8 * 8A - Anacostia, Fairlawn, Fort Stanton, Hillsdale * 8B - Garfield Heights, Knox Hill, Shipley Terrace * 8C - Barry Farms, Bolling Air Force Base, Congress Heights, St. Elizabeths Hospital * 8D - Bellevue, Far Southwest * 8E - Congress Heights, Valley Green, Washington Highlands Commissioner Lists by Term * Advisory Neighborhood Commission Members 2007-2008 * Advisory Neighborhood Commission Members 2005-2006 * Advisory Neighborhood Commission Members 2003-2004 External links * Advisory Neighborhood Commissions * DC Board of Elections and Ethics Category:Government of the District of Columbia